Under the Sakura Tree
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Just some Rukia/Renji lovin' in the Kuchiki gardens. Includes Byakuya in this fic's omake, but not as part of the ship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Unlike Kubo, my stories occasionally have a PLOT XDDD~

A/N: Because CC aka MassiveCrisis on LJ clued me in that the Rukia/Renji shippers haven't had any new fic lately… And us ByaRuki's feel your pain. (No pairing war here, bb!)

Warnings: Ummm… Het sex.

~*~

Her fist went flying into the side of his face and he gripped his cheek.

"What was that for, midget?" He growled.

"You… are absolutely _incouragable!_ This is Niisama's favorite sakura tree and you have the nerve to defile it by _kissing _me under it?"

Renji leaned his much larger frame over Rukia's small one, backing her against the tree and put his forearms to the rough bark, trapping her between them while crouching to whisper in her ear, "Doesn't that somehow make it even _better?_" he purred seductively.

Rukia's face went red as she flushed at his nearness… Gods he knew _just _how to get her worked up… Seeing as he'd been doing it for more than a hundred years now.

Yes, long before the academy, and long before she was a Kuchiki – Rukia was Renji's.

"Someone might… _see…_" She finished rather meekly considering her earlier outburst. Her large violet eyes took in the Kuchiki gardens, on the look out for servants or _worse…_ Niisama. They were alone and the last of her resolve was crumbling under the new distraction of Renji's teeth nibbling at her earlobe and his tongue sliding up the shell of her ear while his hot breath ghosted passed and sent her shivering and her nipples hardening.

"Relaaaaxxx," Renji purred, slipping one large hand through the 'V' shaped hem of Rukia's kimono to palm and shape her small breast, running his thumb in teasing circles and flicking the bud a few times, "have I ever let you down, before?"

Rukia arched her back and completely forgot to respond with a resounding 'Yes' to his question. "Renji!" She gasped out, clinging to his shoulders as he raised her up off the ground and the bark scrapped along the fine silk of the back of her kimono.

In this new position he was able to angle her body so she had no choice but to spread her legs and grip his waist if she wanted to stay upright. In this position her kimono was riding high on her thighs, as were both of his sword-calloused hands.

He insinuated himself deeper between her legs and bunched her kimono up with his hands, grinding the bulge in his hakama against her, smirking when she shuddered and her head feel to the crook of his neck in response. "We'll be real quick, no one will even know…"

The last of her resolve broke and Rukia nodded her consent to this… tryst… while whispering "Um humm… Quick."

Grinning lopsidedly in triumph, Renji easily held Rukia with one arm against under her backside against the tree and quickly untied the knot of his hakama shoved his fundoshi flap aside, letting his member spring forth from the cloth bindings and turning his attention back to nibbling on Rukia's earlobe in that _special spot _he knew she loved.

With both hands now free, he could easily resituate her so she could feel the tip of his hot hard member while he made a few teasing thrusts against her, hoping to stimulate her into wetness… Imagine his surprise when he bumped up against bare flesh and not dampened panties. "No underwear?" He teased.

"Shut up, Renji. In this kimono I would have had visible panty lines!" She snapped.

"I see…" He whispered, reaching down between them once more to guide his member to nudge between her downy-covered nether-lips and slip along her seam. He groaned softly when he found her already wet, "Gods, Ru…" He tensed, stroking himself and burrowing deeper, searching for the place where her body would yield to him entirely.

"Stop teasing!" Rukia replied, half-way between irritation and desperation.

Renji bit his lip and grunted, surging forward into the warm, wet, familiar embrace of Rukia.

She gasped feeling suddenly filled to the hilt and for a moment both of them stilled; just basking in being so intimately connected.

Rukia flexed her thighs, raising her up and then relaxed them again, sinking down on to the satisfying thickness of her long-time friend and lover. "Um, come on, Renji…"

He breathed hard, thrusting up sharply, while she bounced and her kimono hem fell loose, giving him small glimpses of her breasts when he looked down, teasing his senses. "This what you want?"

Slightly indignant at the question, Rukia responded, "You _know _what I want Renji… So just hurry up and do it."

He snorted, picking up the pace and pressing her between the sakura tree and his body. It had been _too long _since they'd had any real chance to be together and he was having to hold himself back. She was so small, and so _tight _around him.

"Come on Ruk…" He encouraged softly.

"Just shut up so I can concentrate!" She was going to have to really focus on the feel of him if he wanted her to actually _climax _in a hurry, and as much as she loved that gruff voice it was distracting. Rukia squeezed her inner muscles and tilted her hips forward slightly while Renji continued his soft rhythmic pounding. _Yes, __**theeeerrreee **_her body all but purred in satisfaction when she'd forced him to start hitting that _spot _inside her with each thrust.

Renji could easily tell she had him right where she wanted him, because now each press forward she tightened and each with withdrawal she rippled around him. The slow pace was _killing him,_ but he'd be _damned _if she wasn't going to climax before he did.

He'd never hear the end of it, otherwise.

_Gods he love her… Her spunk, her spirit, the way she never backed down from a fight… _

She was everything he needed and he'd long ago decided that Rukia was the closest thing to 'perfect' he was ever going to find in this afterlife.

_Fuck it._

He moved his hand and cupped her jaw line, pressing his mouth to hers and silently demanding she open up and let him in.

Apparently, it was just enough, or just the right angle because he felt the tell-tale flutter of her walls around his member and he ended up swallowing her scream with his kiss.

He let himself go, a few quick, short, thrusts and he was right there with her tumbling towards release and pumping hot, sticky come into her waiting belly.

He could feel himself almost want to _growl _at the sensation of releasing into her once again – but instead he only pulled her closer to him and slid his hands from gripping her thighs to holding her in a tight hug while he slipped from her body and her feet made their way back to the ground.

Renji released his hold on Rukia reluctantly as soon as she seemed steady on her feet.

He tucked himself back in his hakama while Rukia straightened her robes quickly and fixed her disheveled hair.

"Feel better now?" She asked teasingly, and Renji could only blush in response.

"Hey… Rukia…?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah?" She was busy checking if the coast was clear for them to come out of hiding from behind the tree.

"You know… You know Iloveyou right?" He stammered, despite the times he'd made this admission before.

Rukia looked back over her shoulder with a soft gaze, "Yeah Renji… I know." She smiled and for a moment he melted… That's when he realized…

"WELL AREN'T CHA GONNA SAY IT BACK?"

Rukia scoffed, "Of course not baka! You know I don't do that mushy stuff!"

He was yelling about her insensitivity and she was calling him an idiot and hitting him.

All was as it should be.

~*~ Next Day At Work ~*~ AKA This fic's Omake chapter ~*~

"Renji." The baritone voice halted his steps. He hadn't been able to face Byakuya all day, but now it seemed he had no choice.

"H-h-h-ai… Taichou?" Renji looked horrified and guilty as sin as he turned back around to face Rukia's adopted older brother and brother-in-law.

"How did you enjoy your walk in the gardens with Rukia yesterday?" There was an undercurrent to the calm voice that made Renji's testicles want to crawl up inside his abdomen and hide there.

_Shit. Shit. ShitShitSHITSHIT… SHIT!_

"It was… Uh… very beautiful, sir." Renji answered wearily.

"Indeed…" Byakuya seemed to go back to musing over paperwork, and for a half-a-second Renji believed himself to be homefree… until…

"She is."

FUCK. Fuckfuckfuckity… FUCK.

Renji was going to _die._ He was _sure _of it.

"T-t-t-t-taichou?" He turned around, half ready to throw himself face down and beg for his life.

"And here all this time I'd considered that only _my _"lucky" tree…" Renji's head snapped around to see a small smile on his captain's face, which looked not-at-all angry…

'…_Only '__**my**__' "lucky tree"…_

Renji stopped dead in his tracks. Was Byakuya saying what he…

Oh. Oh GOD…

Renji's brain was officially _broken_.


End file.
